From Blood to Dust
by Redemption4life
Summary: The Good Hunter, exhausted and dying from his final battle, was waiting for this moment where he could achieve peace, where he will find the lover he had lost. Little did he know that fate decided for him to be another world. Tragedy included :p, HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bloodborne and RWBY are owned by their respective creators. I don't own anything except for OCs and story line.**

Prologue: The Bloodied Hunter

Groaning from the pain, the good hunter was crouching exhausted, covering the wound in his bloodied abdomen.

"I finally did it…" the hunter muttered to himself. The hunter was bleeding heavily; It was a matter of time before Death would claim him. He knew that there was nothing to save, not even the occasional blood syringe that he used during his journey. However even though he was crouching before Death's door, he was chuckling to himself.

"Did you see me Calista?, he muttered before coughing out more blood, "You probably call me as a fool for doing something like this…" The blood was already leaving his body like a knife piercing a water balloon, the water was flowing out of the balloon.

The Moon Presence was lying at the feet of the good hunter. Dead. The battle had took a toll on the hunter as he was forced to fight the Moon Presence after his tiring fight with Gerham, the first Hunter of Yharnam. Just before dealing the finishing blow on the monster, the Moon Presence was able to pierce the hunter with its long bony sharp claws.

 _No matter…_ the Hunter thought to himself, _As long as I get to see you…_ Rather than showing signs of pain, the hunter was showing a face of peace. As if he was waiting for this moment, the moment where he would escape from this horrible nightmare.

He fell back on his back, only for his head to be landing on the knees of the Doll.

"You have done well Good Hunter…" said the Doll quietly, "You have done your part of the hunt."

The doll gently combed the hair of the old hunter who was still trying to open his eyes as wide as he could with difficulty. The Doll knew that there was nothing to save the Good Hunter, but instead of showing any sadness, she watched over the hunter expressionless for she was a Doll and nothing more.

Although she was expressionless, inside there was something that was tearing her apart.

"Farewell Good Hunter…" she said, "May you find your worth in the waking world…"

And that, the Good Hunter had lost all vitality and closed his eyes slowly, silently wishing for the peaceful world that his once lover was in

However little did he know, there was something else waiting for him to do in another world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to change Gustav's last name to Blut since my OC didn't follow the 'rules' of the color name from Monty Oum. In case you wanted to ask why not change his entire name, I will explain that. Gustav mean 'staff of god', he's a hunter that is controlled by the god or gods in Bloodborne who are pretty much ****ed up beasts who manipulate the Hunter in their way, thus I wanted to give the audience a sense that his blood is considered 'unholy' and can be thought as 'black' thus 'black blood' on his side. His wife, Calista Blut has a more 'whiter' name as the name means 'Beautiful Blood'. I didn't want to use a name meaning holiness due to the fact that the 'gods' in Bloodborne are like I said before, ****ed-up, so I decided to use a name that shows 'whiteness' yet in a grotesque and indirect way ... I'm pretty ****ed up as an author.**

 **Disclaimer: Bloodborne and RWBY are the works of their respective creators, I don't own anything except for storyline and OCs.**

 **In RWBY's world**

The Good Hunter opened his eyes. The Sun was shining brightly upon the forest. Because of his stay in Yharnam, the light was hurting the eyes of the Good Hunter. The light was warm and was full of life, something that didn't exist in the dark horrid Yharnam.

The Hunter quickly raised his hand to cover his eyes from it for the light was blinding him.

 _Strange…_ thought the Hunter, _Wasn't I supposed to be laying in Yharnam?_

After adjusting his eyes to the sun, the Hunter quickly scanned the area he was in. Instead of dead plants and caresses of old Yharnam, there was vegetation growing everywhere with the trees were shaking from the breeze that was blowing in the forest. The area was peaceful as if it was undisturbed.

The Good Hunter reached for his beard to ponder what was going on, only to find that there was no beard on his chin. He was surprised and started to touch all over his head. Instead of feeling his usual old wrinkly skin, he felt the youthfulness of when he was young.

"This can't be happening…" sputtered the Hunter, quickly realizing that his voice was that of an young adolescent, "My voice !".

He quickly stood up and turned around. As he turned around, he saw the Hunter's Workshop as the way it was before his final visit to the Hunter's Dream. The incense that were used to light up the workshop were lit and rather than dark atmosphere it once had, the workshop looked like an actual haven.

"Bloody god… the Hunter's Workshop is here... "

The Good Hunter quickly dashed to the gate and into the Hunter's' Workshop. The workshop was untouched and spotless.

The hunter quickly went through the drawers of the workshop, finding himself a mirror. He looked into the mirror. Rather finding his old, wrinkly tired face, the Hunter saw his face of when he was a young man. He had his light blue eyes before they were changed into dark red when he went through the blood transfusion, and the hairstyle he had before embarking on his journey to Yharnam.

His hair was long at the back of his head but was cut short in the front of it. It was the color of the darkness of the night and that the back hair was tied with two separate ponytails. **(A/N: Think Heine Rammsteiner with two ponytail and they're black)**

His body, although was still covered in the scars that were made in his stay in Yharnam, was muscular and full of strength and youth. It was as if the years he spent in Yharnam became nothing but a dream, a dream that became too real.

It was nothing like he had looked when he went to challenged the first hunter. However there was something that was the same before.

His left arm. It was the same when he first visited Yharnam. The arm was still wrapped in bandages, as if they were there to avoid any views on how the actual arm looked.

"Bloody Hell, what is happening to me?!" yelled the Hunter in frustration, figuring out what was going on.

"I just wanted to be her," said the Hunter in a almost crying voice, "How could you so cruel to me, fate?" He crouched down and yelled "WHY?!".

Just as he finished yelling, a loud bellow came outside of the workshop. Flinched by the loud noise, The hunter went to see what was it which he saw a bear.

A dark-skinned Bear that was covered in material with the likeness of bone. It was something the Hunter had not seen before.

Although the bear was not entering the gates of the Hunter's Workshop, it was attracting attention as if it was waiting for the Hunter to come out of the gate. Soon several packs of Wolves with the same likeness of the bear, appeared before the gates.

"Shit, I need to get rid of them."

Realizing that he was without a weapon, he quickly searched the workshop, where he found his old Yharnam Hunter's gear on the table.

It was his standard Yharnam Hunter Set as well as various of the weapons he used: the Logarius Wheel and the old Evelyn that he looted from the Old Cainhurst Castle. He quickly put on his clothing and dashed out of the gates.

As soon as he got of the gates, he was welcomed by a huge slash from the bear's claw. However in the eyes of Good Hunter, it was slow. Very slow. It was like time had suddenly slow down.

The Good Hunter easily dodged it with a side step.

"Bleh, these monsters are too slow compared to the ones back in Yharnam" joked the Hunter, chuckling to himself, "These are probably the weak off springs of those hideous monsters…" .

As if it had understood what he had said, the bear angrily launched itself toward the hunter. But by doing so, it had made its end.

The Good Hunter immediately smashed the wheel onto its head with force, enough to smash the head into bits.

"Come on you old bear, let's have a couple more rounds." said the hunter mockingly as he kicked the corpse.

The wolves seeing what just happen, were intimidated by the sheer strength of the human that was being circled by them. The hunter turned to them which made the wolves quickly put themselves in battle position.

"Well that was no fun, hope you other beasts will give me the warm-up that I need." said the Hunter sarcastically, smiling as if he looking at them as prey. He then charged into the ring of wolves with a huge battle roar, initiating the attack from the wolves.

* * *

 **RWBY's POV**

On the top of the cliff...

"Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff We will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." said Ozpin, "Are there any questions?"

"Yea um sir." said Jaune anxiously.

"Good, now take your position." said Ozpin

* * *

 **Good Hunter's POV**

"Ugh, that was boring." complained the Good Hunter as he rubbed his eyes.

His eyes started to turn dark red with blackness surrounding them.

He was surrounded by corpses of the fallen grim, all of which were horribly crushed, bloodied. The Logarius Wheel he wielded was covered in the blood of the grim, dripping blood drop by drop onto the ground. Rather than a battle that had taken place, it was more of a massacre.

The Good Hunter took off the face mask and licked the blood that was splattered on his face.

He started to laugh with a crackle in his voice and snarled "Smell so good…". He eyed the fallen beast and approached it with bloodlust filled in his eyes. His teeth started to show as he grinned.

However as he approached the corpse with his hand about to grab one of the corpses, something pulled him back to reality.

As if an angel had hold his arm from moving any further.

The Good Hunter realized what he was doing and took back his arm from reaching the grim. He shook himself in fear as if he thought that he had almost lost his sanity.

After regaining his composure, the Hunter carried the Logarius Wheel on his back and returned to the Hunter's Workshop, only to realize that he was covered in blood of the monsters he had slain.

"Bloody hell… The next thing that I need is a bath…" grumbled the Hunter as he looked at himself, covered in the blood of the grim.

Just before he went to find a water source to cleanse himself of the blood. He spotted a metallic substance on the ground near the tombs that were located near to the hunter's workshop.

Curious, he walked to the tombs. It was a scythe. The same scythe that Gehrman had used in their final battle. The Burial Blade. It was lying in front of several gravestones.

Curious by such a coincidence, the Good Hunter walked toward the tombstones, only to find that the tombstones were empty.

The Good Hunter stood there in front of the tombstones. Then he took out his knife. He carved out the names that made a lot to him during his stay in Yharnam. Gerhman, Eileen, Alfred, even the fallen beast Hunter Father Gascoigne to honor his family that he believed he was the cause of their death.

As he carved out the names of the fallen comrades and enemies he had made in his life, he gave them each a special title: The First Hunter, The Hunter of Hunters, The Bloody Executioner.

On the final tombstone, he had ran out of names. However it didn't take long when he decided on the final name on the last tombstone.

 **Calista**

 **Calista Blut, the beautiful Wife of Gustav Blut**

The Good Hunter remembered his life before his pitiful quest in the Yharnam; For those days, he couldn't imagine to forget. Everytime he saw himself losing the beast within him, it was the memories of her that kept him from him so. Those memories were so livid that he couldn't bear to leave them; for they were the only things that kept him going in the city of nightmares. Going until his last breath.

" _Or so I thought"_ thought Gustav as he touched the cold tombstone, " _I thought that I would die on that field and go to you, Calista."_

"I have missed you so much" said Gustav as he choked out the words.

Tears swell up in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He then stood up and turned away from the tombstone, giving one last look at the stone.

"It seems that it will take a while before I can see you." said Gustav in a low tone, "Don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon enough."

And with that, the Good Hunter picked up the Burial Blade that was on the field. He then turned to the exit of the Hunter's Workshop and walked away to find himself a water source to cleanse himself of the filthy stench of the blood on his attire.


	3. Chapter 2

**Update: Fixing the stuff**

 **Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to do this, Bloodborne and RWY are owned by their respective creators, I don't own anything except for OCs and storyline.**

 **RWBY's POV**

"Blake, did you hear that?" asked Yang to her new partner, Blake, "What should we d-?"

As Yang got interrupted by a voice, Ruby started to appear from the sky screaming to alert them, only to get hit by Jaune who was moving in the direction perpendicular to her.

"Did your sister just fell from the sky?" asked Blake with a confused look.

Suddenly from the forest, a Urza emerged with a girl riding on it. It collapsed on the ground. Leaving the girl to fall off the beast and say "Aww, it's broken…" with a sad tone. A tired boy was trying to keep his breath straight as he said "Nora, please…" *gasp* "don't ever do that again."

However Nora quickly ignored what he said as she dashed to the chess pieces, picking up the rook piece. She started to sing.

"I'm queen of the castle," sang Nora, "I'm queen of the castle."

"NORA!" shouted the boy with a angry yet tired tone.

"Coming, Ren" she answered, dashing her way to the boy called Ren.

"Did that girl just ride an Urza?" asked Blake with a even more confused look.

Just when Yang was about to answer, another girl was also running towards them. With a Deathstalker after her.

Several complicated events happen, pissing off Yang.

In frustration, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she shouted "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Surprisingly the two seconds passed without a problem. Then Ruby started to speak...

"Uh, Yang…" said Ruby pointing at the sky, showing that Weiss was still holding on the feathers of the Nevermore.

Several more complicated events happen and finally the eight huntsmen and huntresses were together.

"Great, now we can all die together." joked Yang in a somewhat happy voice.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby in which she proceeded to activate her weapon, attacking the Deathstalker.

 **Good Hunter's POV**

Gustav had found a waterfall and just had finished his bath when suddenly he heard a feminine scream in the distance. He esimated that the voice was only short distance away.

Sighing, the hunter wanted to cleanse himself more from the horrid blood from the beasts of Yharnam, however it was not a time to do something like that. Guessing from the voice, it was a little girl and that she needed help. Quickly jumping out of the water, he quickly dried himself and put on his pants, not wanting to save the girl naked, and dashed to the direction of the voice, carrying the Burial Blade with him on his back.

 **RWBY's POV**

"Don't, don't worry, I'm totally fine." stammered Ruby as she had just been bounced off of the Deathstalker's tough exoskeleton. She had just unsuccessfully attacked the scorpion with her Crescent Rose. Seeing that her attack was unsuccessful, Ruby immediately retreated back to her friends, thinking that the next time maybe she shouldn't go and start a fight like that.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang in worry as she ran in to order to save her sister.

As Ruby tried to run away from the Deathstalker, the Nevermore started to fly towards the initiates . Wanting to kill the little girl, It flapped its wings, several of its feathers started to darting down into the ground, one of them pinning down Ruby's cape leaving her unable to escape. Another had stopped Yang in her tracks.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang shouted with even more worry in her voice.

"I'm trying!" explained Ruby as she unsuccessfully pulled on her cape trying to release the grip of the feather.

The Deathstalker had finally caught up to her, launching its stinger upon the trapped huntress.

Ruby closed his eyes in fear, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

...

...

Nothing had happen...

She opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the Deathstalker. There was someone blocking her view.

It was a young man, half-naked, holding the stinger, inches before it could hit his forehead.

 **Good Hunter's POV**

"Bloody hell is this?" muttered Gustav with a bored look, "Wolves, bears... and now this?" He was holding the stinger of the giant scorpion with an iron grip. The giant scorpion was making fruitless attempts to escape the grip of the hunter.

Being annoyed with the scorpion's efforts to escape, Gustav took the liberty of ripping off the stinger with brute force, leaving the scorpion to screech in pain as it back away from the hunter.

Gustav quickly turned to the young girl behind him and exclaimed "Little girl, best you get away now." The little girl pulled herself together and managed to escape with her weapon on her back, back to the girl with yellow-hair.

"Strange weapon" muttered Gustav as he eyed the weapon that was on the little girl's back. Though it was normal seeing other hunters carry weapons. However it was slick, clean and almost untouched as if it was a brand-new weapon. However this was not the time to comment on such trivial matters. In response to the damage Gustav gave, the scorpion screeched, quickly catching his attention.

Gustav took out the blade of the Burial Blade and readied himself for battle. Another beast to hunt it seems.

"We got to help him." shouted a voice behind him. Gustav quickly stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"No need for the help" he said with a sense of assurance. The giant scorpion started to move and tried to attack the man before it with its pincers.

Gustav quickly attached the blade to the staff behind his back and slashed away at the pincers, slicing them in half after which he quickly raised his scythe in order to ram it in the scorpion head.

The scorpion screeched in pain until it fell to the ground, giving no signals of life within it.

Gustav pulled out the scythe blade from the scorpion. He then took a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean the blade of the Burial Blade.

 **RWBY's POV**

Today had been one crazy day for Yang. Her sister had fell from the sky. She just saw a girl ride on a Urza. Another girl was being chased by a Deathstalker. And finally she was seeing a young man finish killing the Deathstalker that chased the girl. She couldn't believe what she saw as she was hugging Ruby. Neither did Ruby as they saw the young man who had just killed a Deathstalker, wiping the blade of his weapon.

Normally it would take a team to defeat something of that calibre. And just now, they were seeing a man who look like their age, defeating it with minimal effort. He didn't look like that he broke a sweat.

Noticing them, the young man stopped cleaning his blade. He placed the scythe back on his back and started to head their way. This made Yang cautious, raising her gauntlets just in case that the guy that was walking towards them, was going to hurt them.

"No need for violence." said the young man raising his hands in the air, suggesting that he was surrendering and only wanted to talk.

"Yang, lower your gauntlets." said Ruby as she put away Yang's arms down, "He just saved me, didn't you see?"

Listening to Ruby, Yang lowered her arms and walked to the young man who was also putting his arms down.

The young man gave out his hand, gesturing a handshake. Yang returned it, though with a hard grip as she was still a little hostile to the stranger.

"Like I mentioned before," noted the man as he pulled away from the grip, "There's no need for hostility."

Taking a closer look, Yang saw that the man was pretty handsome though the scars that were covering him were more interesting than his face. Several of the scars look like that of a death-blow. There were marks on his neck, areas where if one were to shoot, the person taking the bullet would be no more. Furthermore, most of his vital areas were also scarred which led Yang to question how he was able to survive those attacks.

"Who are you?" asked Yang with a questioning look.

"I'm a hunter like yourself." he explained, trying to make himself blend in with this group he found. However this explanation only confused Yang and Ruby.

"Hunter? You mean huntsman?" asked Ruby with a puzzled look.

Realizing his mistake, the man quickly answered with a nod. "Ah... ye-yes, in a sense, I am that." He stammered wanting to remove any suspicions. However it only deepen the suspicions of Yang. On other hand, Ruby was too focused on the weapon that the mysterious person was carrying. Seeing the weapon, she was oblivious to the stammering of the mysterious huntsman.

"Are you guys okay?!" yelled a voice behind them. The group looked back to see the gang. They were running to see if there was any trouble. And indeed there was.

 **Gustav's POV**

While they were talking, The giant bird was circling Gustav and the two girls he just saved. It started to dive towards them.

"Stand back!" he yelled, pushing them aside with one hand and the other reattaching the blade to the end of the staff on his back.

As the bird dived into him, Gustav readied himself in a stance similar to one that Gehrman made during their final battle.

As the bird was about to make contact, Gustav ducked and made a huge uppercut with his scythe with all of his strength, slicing the bird's head off. The body then fell to the ground as the head rolled away. Gustav stood up and swing his scythe in order to get some of the blood off the blade.

The two women he pushed away as well as the other people who were seem to be the companions of the two women, were all dashing towards him.

"Oh my god, that was so cool!" shouted the orange-hair girl, bouncing around Gustav. Initially he was startled by the woman's behavior, but for the sake of not wanting any trouble, he stood his ground.

"Yea, even I have to say that that was pretty 'cool'" said the black hair girl with a bow with everyone nodding except the white-hair girl.

As everyone was praising him for slaying the giant bird, the white hair girl was looking at Gustav with suspicion. Then she started to speak.

"Hold on, who are you?" asked the white hair girl with a interrogating voice, "I don't remember seeing you at the launch."

"My apologies, My name is Gustav Blut, one of the hunters of the League. I assumed that you were all full-fledged hunters." Gustav explained, "May I ask which workshop are you all from?"

"Workshop? We're not from a 'workshop'; we are students from Beacon Academy." said the red-haired girl, "Aren't you supposed to be one of the students that was launched here with us?"

Gustav scowled at the group in confusion. Students? Since when did workshops started to force children to do their bloody work? How outrageous!

"My apologies, but I must be on my way now." he said. He quickly turned away from the group and pulled out a hunter's mark which burned away, creating a light surrounding him.

"Hey wait!" said the yellow hair girl. But it was too late, the mysterious man before her disappeared. The other huntsmen and huntress were surprised and confused about what just happen.

 **RWBY's POV**

They stood there in awe, figuring what just happen to them. However there wasn't much time to give a thought to it. The trees in the forest suddenly fell down as if they were tore apart by something. It was a Deathstalker, possibly the mate of the original one that was here. In the distance, they heard another screech in the sky, possibly another Nevermore with the same reason.

Realizing that there was trouble, Ruby quickly said "The objective is to get the relics to the cliff, we don't have to fight these Grimm if we have to."

Seeing the situation they were in, everyone nodded and proceed to the cliffs. Little did they knew that an epic battle was waiting for them there.

 **Ozpin's POV**

As he stared into the screen, the video of the mysterious huntsman had ripped off the stinger of the Deathstalker. He furthermore proceeded to smash it with his scythe, which the weapon itself was different from what Ozpin had seen during the course of his life-time. And what surprised him the most was that the huntsman was a young man, his age could be compared to the first years of Beacon Academy.

"Glynda," He said as he turn to the blonde next to him, "After the initiation ceremony. please schedule me a bullhead. I believe that there will be an unwelcome yet promising huntsman in the future."

"With all due respect, I believe that this shouldn't occupy the time of the headmaster especially after a tiring ceremony." she replied, "We should send someone to remove him from the forest, I suggest with force due to his skill and … power."

With a wave of his hand, Ozpin said "There are no such things that are not considered unimportant. Fate gives us meetings that we never expect. We may need this huntsman's help in the future."

With a nod, Glynda proceeded to call the department that was in control of the bullheads.

As Ozpin turned back to the screen, he smiled at the oblivious young man who was walking back into a sort of run-down church.

"Interesting" he said with a grin.


	4. Extra 1

**A/N: WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE IS INCLUDED IN THIS EXTRA, VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.**

 **Disclaimer: Bloodborne and RWBY are owned by their respective creators, I don't own anything except for storyline and OCs.**

*Drip*

*Drip*

*Drip*

*Groan*

The ceiling of the old building was dripping water on the face of the a young man, dressed in clothes, once immaculate, now covered in blood. It had woken him up with a headache.

Still be tormented by his headache, the young man tried to clear his vision to see what was around him. Books, old syringes, and broken glass were the only things that he could make out of his hazy eyesight.

A voice came out.

"Ah, It seems that you have awaken."

Startled, although still having a headache, the young man turned around to see a blurry image of old bearded man with a long white beard. It seemed that the old man was wearing a top hat but the young man couldn't be sure due to his hazy eyesight. It was already a chore to clear his aching head.

"It seems that you have quite the rough trip to get here."

"What? Where am I?"

"If you are here for the miracle potion, it is right here in Yharnam."

After hearing the words, 'Yharnam', the young man's eyes were wide open. He remembered what he was here for: a cure for his wife's incurable disease. Soon the headache he had was nothing more than a dream and the young man's eyesight slowly returned to him. After a few minutes of fixing his eyesight, he was able to see clearly.

Groaning and getting off the bench he was on, he realized that his arm was hooked to wire of some sort. He raised his looked at it to see what was it.

However as soon as he saw it.

"AHHHHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM?!" shouted the young man, screaming at the top of his lungs with pure fear. His arm was nothing like it was before. The arm was a mangle of sorts of pieces of the arm, like if it was mangled up together with a stitched. Furthermore what startled the young man was not because of the crude stitching. But because it was an arm of a woman's. A woman's that he was familiar with. His wife's…

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, YOU ****ING OLD MAN?!" yelled the young man angrily and scared, ripping off the IV line that was connected to the arm.

"It seems that you had lost your arm during your trip." said the old man with a devilish smile, "Don't worry, I managed to stitch up your arm with the parts lying about though I have to apologies for the crude stitching. In fact I think that I had to use an old hunter's bone found around here."

Parts that were lying about? What was this mad man babbling about?! NO, it couldn't been…

The young man stormed his way to the face of the old man, grabbing him in the collar and raising his other hand, making a fist in the air.

"Tell Me! Where is my wife?! Calista?!" yelled the young man with angry voice. He was desperate to know the whereabouts of his wife.

"Oh you mean that woman, best that you don't see her…" the old man said, still smiling with his devilish grin.

Giving up on the old man, the man dropped him onto the ground and scanned the area.

Sighing, the old man got himself up and sat back in his wheelchair and said "Good man, if you really wish to see her, she's in that closed coffin." pointing at a nearby closed coffin.

Hearing what he said, the young man quickly ran to the front of the coffin and used his all of his might to open the coffin.

As he opened the coffin, he quickly looked at what was inside.

And because of that, he fell back…

He turned to his side and threw up with tears coming out of his eyes.

It was too much for him.

It was disgusting to the point that the young man wished that he was dreaming.

For it was his wife.

His wife was not in one piece.

Rather it was ripped apart, her body were sliced clean in different parts. The body parts were piled up together one over another in an disgusting and unorderly fashion. More than just a human being, it was like it was a butcher shop where all of the body parts of animals were placed on view for everyone to see. And on top of that, the woman's decapitated head was on top of them all, her eyes closed. The stench was unbearable for it smelled of animal feces that were lying in the mud. It was truly a bloody mess as if the woman's body was treated more like livestock than a human being.

"Calista, Calista, CALISTA?!" yelled the young man as he crawled his way to the head of his fallen wife. He was sobbing unstop. His tears and snot were all dripping down his face. For his wife was brutally murdered and threw away in such a cruel way.

Sobbing, He picked up the head on his knees.

"Please… please, this can't be happening…" he said only to cry again. The tears fell down onto the head of his wife. He cried louder in agony.

And in the agony of the young man, the old man who was watching all of this, laughed quite cheerfully.

"I apologies for the such a 'disorganized' burial for your wife." He cheerfully said with a wipe of his tears from the laughter, "But I could only find those parts laying around when I found you two."

Furious and in agony, the young man respectfully placed the head into the coffin and immediately stood up to attack the old man.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY WIFE AND YOU LAUGH!" he roared with tears still dripping down on his face, "I'll KILL YOU!" He charged at him with the intent of killing him.

"You are mistaken." the old man explained suddenly in a serious manner, "I only found you two near the entrance of Yharnam." Those words stopped the young man in his place.

"It seems you two were unlucky tonight." He continued with the same tone, "It seems that you might have met that blasted nurse of the old ones."

Although with tears still rolling down his face, the young man looked at the old man with a questioning look. Nurse? Old ones? What excuses were he making up?

"What are you talking about?" the young man asked still with his angry voice.

"Do you remember what you saw when you first arrived here?" asked the old man with a curious voice.

With that, the young man rubbed his head, trying to remember.

Small fragments of his memory started to form what possibly happened before he blacked out.

He remembered that he was comforting and assuring his wife.

The carrier they were stopped for some reason.

Something appeared.

As he focused on the fragments, trying to figure out what had happened to him, he placed both of his hands on his head.

And then suddenly it came to him. He remembered everything.

He was comforting his wife that they were nearly there at Yharnam when suddenly the horse carriage they were in stopped. He remembered that the carriage got smashed by something, in which in response, he, carrying his wife, managed to escape from. As he slammed his back onto the ground, with his wife on top of him, his eyesight was interrupted by the mud that splashed over his eyes. He remembered that he quickly cleaned them in order to see what had stopped their carriage.

It was something unnatural. Something that shouldn't exist in this world. Those words came to his mind when he first saw the creature. It was black, the kind of black that was almost if it was unnatural. As if it was the color that of the darkness of a moonless night. It had several arms, each had with several fingers. It was covered in a cloth that depicted as gloomy yet as if it was a proper clothing for a wet nurse. And what surprised the young man was the baby crib carrier that it was strolling with. It was like that this hideous monster was strolling a baby for a walk… mocking the occupations of mankind.

The young man was too horrified to do anything. And as he trembled before it, the monster, with each of its arms, took out a sword coming from inside its cloth as if it had intent to destroy what was before it.

The young man remembered that his wife tried stood up with great effort and tried to block the path to the young man behind her.

As the creature inched towards them, his wife turned to him.

"Run" she said with a sad smile, "I love you." In response, The young man immediately carried himself up and tried to stop her.

However, the creature slashed forward, ripping apart the woman into pieces. Furthermore although he was blocked by his wife, the young man's arm was sliced apart into pieces, leaving an empty space in its place.

As the bloody parts of his wife splattered all over him, he fell to his knees. He stared at the creature in despair as the monster readied itself for another attack with no emotion. As if he had lost all life inside of him.

*SLASH*

He remember everything. The monster, his arm, and worst of all, the death of his wife… all of the memories came back to him as if fate decided to give him back the things that he never wanted to remember again.

Falling to his knees, tears again swell up in his eyes. It was his fault. He was the one who wanted to come to Yharnam. It was his plan to get the miracle potion. It was he who had planned this entire trip, throwing everything he had. It was his fault. He had killed his wife.

As he covered his face with his head up high, he cried once more, this time even louder and more in despair.

As the young man cried, the old man scavenging through inside of his cloth for something. Eventually he found it and took it out. It was a piece of paper.

"Young man, I have a solution to your problems." he said with a mysterious smile.

The young man turned with the tears in his face, what solutions could he give now? His wife is dead and that he had lost everything dear to him.

"Why didn't you leave me to die?" he asked.

The old man replied "Originally I was going to but then a miracle changed my mind."

"What miracle?" the young man asked.

"Apparently even with her head decapitated, your wife told me her last words." the old man said.

Curious, he immediately went onto the floor, crouching before the old man grabbing the pants he was wearing. "Please tell me." begged the young man in desperation, "Tell me her final words"

The old man smiled and said "She said that she wanted me to save you. She told me that she forgives everything you did. And on her last breath, she told me that she loved you."

The young man released his grip and fell back on the floor. Ignoring the pain, the man weep as he covered his face once more.

"Young man, I have an interesting proposition for you." the old man said, raising the paper in his hand, in the air.

"What would interest me now?" the young man muttered in despair as he stared emotionless at the ceiling.

"I may not have the means to save your wife now." the old man said in a mockingly sad voice, "But I do have the information about that creature you saw."

Those words sparked something in the young man. It was fierce and burning. A feeling of hate. A feeling of pure vengeance inside of him.

"Where is it?" asked the young man, although calmly, with a hint of anger in his voice. The spark had led to a angry, fierce, and destructive feeling inside of him. Something called revenge.

"Of course, I'll tell you but first…" the old man said showing the contract in front of the young man, "Here is the contract you need to sign."

"Why do I need to sign this?"

"Do you not wish for vengeance for your wife?"

The feelings for his wife had driven to the point where he believed that there was no returning for him. Grabbing the contract and pricking his finger, he wrote his name on the signature.

 _Gustav Blut_

Giving back the contract, the old man looked at the signature and said "Ah, such a good name, now how about some rest?"

"Old man, spare me you-" said Gustav when suddenly something hit him.

Gustav's eyes started to slowly closed as if something was causing him to be sleepy. Eventually he fell back onto the floor. The old man chuckled and slowly disappeared, leaving the new hunter on the ground, sleeping.

And thus beginning the tale of the Hunter, Gustav Blut. For the monsters of Yharnam awaits him.

 **A/N: Some backstory for Gustav. His life's story is pretty bad to the point that even I actually had tears in my eyes while typing this. Nevertheless, I'll give him a proper rest after his role in my story. If you want to know what happens to him in the end PM me. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I'm waiting in for that DLC like crazy, probably will give me inspiration about the new weapons and that I can switch some of the equipment that Gustav was using.**

 **Disclaimer: Bloodborne and RWBY are not owned by me, they are owned by their respective creators. This story is not for profit. The OCs and storyline is mine though.**

Hunter's POV

*Sssssssssssssssiiiiiii…..*

A day had passed by, Gustav was sharpening the Burial Blade, the weapon was worn out from the nightly battles with the beasts outside. Though he didn't think much of them.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he had a small spark of yearning for the ferocious beasts that he couldn't kill at first sight back in Yharnam. However that wasn't a reason for him to go back, rather than going back, he was happy that he was sent here; it was better than that hellhole of a city.

Next to him was the Logarius wheel that he remember to bring back along with his clothes from the waterfall he was using as a bath. On his right was the small fountain where the messengers appeared. Surprisingly, they were still there with their grotesque looks, quite frightening when Gustav first saw them. The items in the shop were still available to the hunter it seems, however he doubt that he would be able to afford them due to the lack of prey with blood echos. He would need to find other alternatives to the blood syringes he regularly used but for now, he would use them sparingly.

Sharpening his blade, the Good Hunter played no attention to the beasts' provocation outside for the incense he used, stopped them from entering as if it was a magical barrier surrounding the Hunter's Workshop. What was occupying his mind was the supplies he had. He had no food, some source of water, beasts that interfere with his hunt for food and has no idea where he is.

He sighed. Perhaps it was his **duty** was to _starve_ to death. What a depressing way to die.

Suddenly a gigantic metal beast appeared in the sky as it soared across in the air, making the Hunter jump up and prepared himself as if it was going to attack him from the sky. The metal beast had scared away the beasts that were surrounding the workshop. And in the distance, Gustav heard the flying beast land somewhere near the workshop.

Cautious, Gustav took the Logarius' Wheel with him as well as his equipment. As he was about to exit the Hunter's Workshop, a young albino man came out of the forest with a mug in his hand.

Not knowing the intention of the person before the workshop, Gustav prepared himself with the Logarius' wheel with his regular stance. However the mysterious person put up his hand.

"There is no need for such unnecessary violence. I am merely wish to see the man who had helped my students in their initiation." he said, calming down Gustav.

Although relaxed, Gustav didn't want to take any chances. The last wandering person he seen had almost killed everyone he wanted to protect in the Oedon Chapel, Thank the intuition he had was he able to see through that damn beast's disguise. Had he not attack the man with his back turned, that abhorrent beast would have taken the innocent lives in Oedon Chapel, though they did lose them after some time...

"How do I know that you're not an enemy." Gustav asked with the intent of testing him.

"I am a fellow huntsman." the mysterious stranger answered.

"That's not good enough." Gustav said. There were hunters that would hunt other hunters as they had lost their sanity in the hunt.

"I do not know how to reinforce my claim." the stranger said, "But all I can say is that my name is Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy and this church of yours is occupying school property."

"Blah, you can send as many people as you want to kill me, I'll rather die than leave here." Gustav replied as he waved his hand, trying to shoo away him from the workshop. Looks like he was going in for some bloodshed for now.

"You are misunderstanding. I am not threatening you," said Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee, "But rather I have a solution that benefits us both."

There was silence between them for a while. However Gustav started to open the gates for the strange visitor. If he were to choose between bloodshed and peaceful arrangement, he would go for the peaceful arrangement as he knew that he was lacking the supplies for a full-time defense here in the Hunter's Workshop.

"Thank you." said Ozpin as he walked into the gates, looking back he saw several beasts waiting outside.

"I'm sorry but what are you using that is keeping the Grimm from entering this place of yours." asked Ozpin with a curious look.

"Grimm? Is that what you call these beasts nowadays?" commented Gustav, "If you want an answer, those are what's keeping them away."

He pointed at the candles on top of the gates that were all around the workshop in abundance. "I used those incenses to keep them out." He answered, "Don't worry, I get them for free from the messengers."

Puzzled by the word 'messangers', Ozpin looked at the Gustav as the hunter walked back into the workshop, leading the headmaster in. The research of trying to repel was going nowhere and yet here there was a person here who was able to repel them with an incense. Ozpin smiled to himself, perhaps this would be a interesting experience.

Ozpin followed Gustav into the church, looking around the area. The area looked old, Victorian and in the eyes of Ozpin, a place of wonder. There were old dusty books laying around the church floors. And several weapons were placed on the walls of the church, weapons that looked old yet mysterious to the eyes of the wise headmaster. For a closer look, Ozpin came closer to the weapons.

In further inspection, one of the weapons that was closest to his sight was a sort of saber-katana. The katana was somewhat pulsing out a red aura, probably his imagination.

"I would be careful if I were you."

Ozpin turned, seeing the Gustav getting his visitor and himself a chair to sit on with a table set.

"Those weapons have a taste for blood." Gustav explained as he set down the teapot as well as the cups for them.

Ozpin walked to the chairs and sat down. He said "That seems unbelievable."

Gustav, too, sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"It's true." He took a sip and asked "Don't weapons choose their masters these days?"

Ozpin shook his head and explained "No, rather it is the opposite.", making the hunter scowl.

"Now weapons do not select their master." *sigh* "What has the world gone into?" he asked to himself.

Ozpin answered the question.

"A time of peace" he took a sip of his coffee.

Gustav laughed and said "Perhaps the world may not be sending itself to oblivion." He asked "Could I ask what was your purpose for visiting this humble hunter's workshop?"

Ozpin looked around the church and replied "Like I had mentioned outside, I have a deal that you may find a suitable incentive on your side as well as mine."

"Depends" Gustav said as he took another sip of his tea, "What is this 'deal' you speak of?"

"I have seen your skills as a huntsman and wish to recruit you into my academy." Ozpin explained with a smile, "The details could be done in the future if you wish."

"What workshop do you own leadership in?"

"Beacon Academy"

"Beacon Academy? Is that one of the newer workshops?"

"No, also it is not a workshop but rather one of the best educational institution renowned for teaching the best huntsmen and huntresses in the world."

"Since when did hunters needed a education?"

"Knowledge is essential to all people regardless of any occupation."

"Seems logical."

"Indeed," said Ozpin, "Knowledge has guided mankind to many discoveries, aiding them in times of trouble as well as creating the necessaries of where we stand today."

The two men took their time, sipping their beverages while conversing on topics about themselves and the world they came from. For Ozpin, he wanted to know where Gustav came from and how he became a huntsman. On the other hand, Gustav asked about the various things in the world. What was considered as normal, what was not.

After some time conversing, wanting to see if he could recruit this mysterious person, Ozpin asked "Would you like to visit our academy?".

"Seems tempting"

"We could head off if you wish."

"Now?"

"Yes, I have something that can take us to the Academy now."

"Well, why not?"

Gustav stood up and took his equipment with him. Before they exited the church, Ozpin stopped at the entrance and asked "Before we go, could I have your name?"

Gustav smiled under his face mask.

"Gustav, member of the League as well as one of the Hunter of Hunters" he replied.

"Hunter of hunters? That's quite daunting for a title." Ozpin replied as he turned to exit the church.

Laughing at the comment, "There are times where hunters must hunt others when they step out of line." He explained, "Although it has no honor, someone has to do it. Before I was one, one of my comrades was my mentor as being one herself."

"Could I ask what happen to this comrade of yours?" asked Ozpin as he walked side by side with him.

"... She died fighting against a corrupted Hunter." answered Gustav in a sad tone, slowing down.

"I see, I apologies for the sensitive question." said Ozpin slowing down as well.

"No need, she was an old bat." Gustav assured, although with a hint of sadness, as he matched his walking pace with Ozpin's, "It was already a miracle for an old woman like her to continue working as a Hunter."

As they approached the estimate landing area of Ozpin. They started to see a giant metal beast shining its eyes at the pair. The metal beast looked if it had opened its stomach for them to get in.

Gustav stopped and hesitated for a little bit. Were they going to enter the stomach of this metal beast? Gustav shivered at such a thought

Ozpin noticed him stop. He turned to him and said "No need to worry, Mr. Blut, this thing won't hurt you in any way. In our society, this thing is one of the many transportation of our world." He hit the side of the Bullhead to show that it was harmless.

Still shaken by the metal beast, Gustav forced himself onto the metal beast as they went into, what Gustav believed was, its 'stomach'. As the doors shutted, Gustav closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. However instead of being digested, Gustav felt a pat on his shoulder.

Gustav opened his eyes and turned to see Ozpin's hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, I have already assured you that there will be no problem." Ozpin explained as he return his hand. Gustav looked around the area, seeing that nothing had changed. Instead of seeing stomach acid, what he was saw was the same thing when they had entered the 'beast'.

"Seeing that it will take a while before we can reach our destination, would you like to continue the conversation we had earlier at your abode?" Ozpin asked took a sip from his mug.

Gustav let a sigh of relief and relaxed. A metal beast that transport people across the sky? This world is spinning his mind.

As the Bullhead flew towards Beacon Academy, He turned to Ozpin and they began to converse on the various topics they had been discussing back in the hunter's workshop.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bloodborne and RWBY are owned by their respective owners. I don't own anything but storyline and OCs.**

"Amazing, this is truly god's creation." said Gustav with disbelief and amazement in his voice. He was astonished by the interior of the Academy; Although there were several large cathedrals in Yharnam, they couldn't be used to compare with this. Instead of blood stains and the darkness, the interior of the Academy was bright and clean; it made the Hunter's Workshop look more like an old rundown shack.

"Mr. Blut, you seem to be enjoying yourself." said Ozpin as he walked towards his side.

"How many years did it take to build this marvelous building?" muttered Gustav as he stared at the students who were walking to their classes. The students quickly dashed to their classrooms as Gustav watched them.

"I wouldn't say that I know that but it took about 3 years." explained Ozpin, he then a sip of his coffee.

The Good Hunter turned to Ozpin with a shock expression. Three years at best. He couldn't believe his ears. The construction of the largest building in his homeland already took 30 years to build and even then it was still not finished. For a brief moment, he sneered at his countrymen's work but quickly switched his focus to Ozpin.

"Tell me, Hunter, how much has humanity advanced since I have awoken?" asked Gustav with interest. Too much had possibly happen he presume.

"Ah yes, but before we discuss about that, I would like to say that we prefer to refer ourselves as Huntsmen and Huntresses rather than hunters." explained Ozpin, "The definition is more accurate that way."

Then he pointed at the a sliver colored door, "We could take this discussion upstairs in my office if you like."

"Huntsmen? What a good alternative name to the job." The Hunter muttered to himself silently with a grin on his face. He had not been able to take in the information of the present time. Remnant? Dust? Aura? He was simply baffled by these things, it would take a while to adjust himself to this world.

He then said to Opzin with a hint of interest, "Very well, please Mr. Ozpin, take me to this 'office' of yours."

"Certainly" said Ozpin with an understanding voice, "Please follow me". He gestured the direction to the elevators and started to walk. Gustav followed for he knew that the answers could only be found there.

And if this 'headmaster' decided to kill him, he always has his trusty hunting knife with him.

 **At Ozpin's Office…**

"Magnificent…" said Gustav with amazement as he entered the office. The office was spacious, more than enough to just let a man do his business. Its interior was designed so beautifully that the Hunter did not have the words to describe it other than the word 'magnificent'.

"Thank you Mr. Wicker, let me show you outside." said Ozpin as he pointed at the windows. With curiosity, Gustav walked to the window, only to suddenly fall backwards.

The view was astounding. So astounding that it was enough to make the Hunter to back away.

"Don't worry," said Ozpin as he knocked on the window hard, "It's bullet-proof."

Bullet-proof? The Good Hunter was still amazed by the academy and now this… It seems that the more he tried to understand the world, the more lost he gets.

After pulling himself together, he walked back to the window side by side with Ozpin. The view was beautiful; He was seeing the whole campus of 'Workshop' he had arrived to.

It was different from Yharnam. Whereas the city of nightmares only shown views of monsters, beasts and the plague, here was something different.

The 'Academy' could only be described in one word: Beautiful; no not even the word could describe the feeling that the campus gave off. The Good Hunter scanned the area in awe as he saw students moving in and out of the buildings while small animals crawled around the campus grounds. Trees, plants, and grass grew in the empty fields in the campus. It was simply an haven in the eyes of the Hunter.

And then the Hunter looked up, it was a view that he had not seen since his journey in Yharnam. The sun.

When he first woke up, he didn't gave a good look at it due to circumstances. But now, he could truly look at it.

As Gustav looked at the sky, Ozpin was going to ask him something. As he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed that the hunter was doing something and turned back to the view of the campus, not wanting to interrupt the hunter.

That 'something' was nothing special. It was not his smile nor his body. It was his tears.

The sun was so bright. Yet so beautiful.

He journeyed so long. The beasts he slain, the monsters he saw and the atrocities he had committed. It seem that darkness of Yharnam would eventually consume him. He believed that what he had done would forsaken him to eternal damnation. Furthermore what scared him the most was that he no longer awaken from that terrible nightmare.

Until now…

As the tears dropped from his face to the ground, he closed his eyes as he embraced the warmth that he had once forgotten.

 **Few minutes later…**

"So, what are your orders, 'headmaster'?" asked the Hunter as he relaxed on the chair he was sitting in, crossing his arms.

"Orders?" asked Ozpin with a questioning look as he seated himself at his desk.

"Aye, I am a hunter. I hunt. That's all I can do." explained Gustav with a sad expression, "In fact I think that's all I **can** do... my skills only concerns the hunt."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, taking his time to imagine the amount of bloodshed the young man had to go through.

"Mister Wicker, I believe that the set of 'skills' you possess can still be a vital part of our world, although you should probably know that due to the monsters you have faced." explained Ozpin, "Here, in Beacon Academy, we teach students here and turn them into the best Huntsmen and Huntresses in the world."

"Your workshops does what?!" shouted Gustav with a hint of anger rising in his voice, "Your workshop forces **children** to fight monsters in order to protect humanity? How low has humanity sunk since I had awoken?!"

"No no, Mister Wicker, you're mistaken." explained Ozpin calming down Gustav, "Our academy only lets in people who wish to become Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Staring at Ozpin in disbelief, The Hunter snorted before laughing at such thought. A Hunter?! What kind of blasted people would want to have a job like that.

"Forgive me, it seems that the joke you made was hilarious." he explained wiping the tears from his laughter.

"It's no joke." said Ozpin with a serious tone, causing to make the Hunter frown quickly, "The girl you saved in Emerald Forest, she is an example of the many students who wish to become a huntress."

Gustav paused for a bit. He was shocked by the sentence that was spoken to him that very minute. That girl he saved, who was still a little child, wanting to be a huntress. What has this world gotten into?

"You seem shocked, Mister Blut." said Ozpin as he watched the Hunter expression.

"I… I am." Gustav couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"In your world, the term 'hunter' probably meant something bad, but here in Remnant, it is used in the highest regard." said Ozpin, "We, Huntsmen and Huntresses, swore our lives to protect humanity from the Grimm that try to predate them. as well as the many forces that affect their lives.

Gustav was still silent, processing the information in his head

Ozpin sighed and said "Rather than discussing about the term 'Hunter', let's talk about your position here in Beacon's Academy." which gotten Gustav's attention.

Ozpin then took out a control and pressed a button creating a visual screen to appear and play the victory that the hunter had over the two grimm in Emerald forest. The Hunter could take so much in as he eyed the screen with interest.

"Like I said before, in this world, your 'skills' can be seen as a vital part of our world." Ozpin explained, "Due to your skills, I could commission you as a Huntsman to the council and give you a professor's position here in Beacon's Academy."

Gustav was silent for a while. Then he started to speak.

"That sounds good." explained the Hunter, "Though could I have a few conditions before I accept your terms?"

Ozpin rose one of his eyebrows and asked "What are those conditions?"

"One, I need a special lantern to be built downstairs on the campus, it is critical that you do so. Two, while I think the professor's position is already enough to persuade me, I also wish to be a student here in your 'Beacon Academy' workshop." stated Gustav. He knew that he had questions to asked and the best way to do so is to be a student here in this workshop or in the words of this world, 'Academy'.

Ozpin smiled and said "Of course, those terms are reasonable."

"Good, then I'll be off then." said the Hunter as he rose from his seat. He started to head back to the elevator he used to enter the office.

"Excuse me, but could I ask where would you be resting?" asked Ozpin stopping him in his tracks.

"Probably back to the Hunter's Workshop" explained the Hunter gesturing the pointing in the direction of the Emerald Forest, "Don't worry, I will be fine."

"I apologies, Mister Wicker, but I can't possibly think to see one of my students going back to a Grimm-infested forest especially if they had recently became one." said Ozpin smiling, "How about I get one of my professors to lead you to your dorm?"

"Dorm?" asked Gustav with a questioning look.

Ozpin clicked on a speaker and spoke to it, "Glynda, I have a new student here who needs directions to the dorms."

"Could you please help him?" continued Ozpin.

Moments later, a blond woman walked into the room, seeing the Good Hunter and Ozpin chatting.

Gustav turned to see and praised the woman, "Madame, you look lovely today."

Originally Glynda didn't take too kindly to strangers, especially ones who appear out of nowhere. But that praise made her a little happy, enough to forgot the hostilities that she had on her way to the office.

Glynda blushed and said "Oh, stop it." with a wave of her hand.

She then turned to Ozpin and said with her original voice, "Ozpin, I'll be taking the student to his room today."

"Thank you" Just before Ozpin turned his seat, he said "Oh and Glynda, he'll be assisting you during combat training."

Surprised by the remark, Glynda asked "Reason?"

"Don't worry, this person, not only will he be a student, he is considered as one of our professors and huntsman here in Beacon Academy." explained Ozpin with a smile, "I hope you two will work together well.

"I see…" said Glynda with a hint of curiosity. Why would a young man like him be issued as a Huntsman. Looking for an answer in her mind, she remembered the event that happen in the Emerald Forest.

After realizing it, Glynda turned to the Hunter giving him a suspicious look, though she said with a welcoming tone, "Very well, I look forward working with you."

Noting her suspicious look, not wanting to get the wrong side of her, Gustav returned the welcome with a nod of his own and answered, "Same goes to you, madame."

He then made a quick bow to her.

They then turned to the elevator to make their exit. As they exited, Ozpin watched them until they were gone. He turned to the window with his chair, stood up and walked toward the window, looking outside once more.

"This year, no doubt, will be interesting."

With a smile on his face, he took another sip of his coffee.

 **A/N: This is going to be on Hiatus for a bit since I feel like starting on a crossover using bloodborne and a chinese manga no one has ever heard of.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Wow, I can't believe that so many people would still want to read this... To tell you guys the truth, I actually really don't have the desire to write about this anymore and was focusing on my other crossovers. Although I have updated this, I can't really say that I have lifted the Hiatus on this series. I merely did this to establish one more thing about my OC. So without further to do, please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and Bloodborne are owned by their respective creators. I don't own anything but OCs and storyline.**

"By the old ones' decree…" exclaimed Gustav as he entered the dormitories. They were almost as large as the Academy itself.

As he was lead to his room by Glynda, he passed by where the students who were all watching him as they were interested in the new student that appeared out of nowhere in the initiation.

Embarrassed, Gustav dig deeper into his facemask and pushed in his hat as an attempt to hide himself from the eyes of the students who were watching him.

Eventually they reached his new room which was made for professors, Glynda then gave him the keys and said "Here are the keys, since the old keeper had just retired, you'll be the new one here in Beacon's Academy."

As he received the keys, Glynda then made her way back to her room. And with that, Gustav opened the door to his new room.

It was spacious, though not as much as Ozpin's office. It was still considered spacious, enough to let the Hunter put some of his weapons and gear here in this room.

First things first, he decided to take a bath, considering the fact that he had showered for the day. Originally he wasn't much of the type to go and wash himself but after hunting in Yharnam for most of his life, his mind started to unconsciously, wanted to shower as much as possible, getting rid as much blood as he could. The more he washed, the safer he felt.

He then proceeded into the 'shower', trying to figure out how to use the system. After scalding as well as freezing himself several times, he finally was able to work the system, washing himself.

After coming out of the shower, drying himself, he put on some spare clothing that Ozpin had provided him beforehand.

Thinking about he should do next, he realized that his stomach was rumbling. He decided that his next course of action would be getting something to eat, something that had never occurred to him during his stay in Yharnam.

Finding himself some grub, Gustav proceeded to find a kitchen while trying to avoid the glaring eyes of the other students. He managed to do so, finding some basic ingredients in the kitchen. He had also found some cooking utensils.

Gustav sighed; he wondered if he was able to cook just like back then. With his stomach grumbling, he had no choice but to start cooking. Though it was a while, the knowledge of cooking seemed to slip back into his memory like the water from a river into a lake.

After through sheer effort and luck, he was able to make several dishes. Happy with himself not losing his touch, he brought back them to his room while avoiding the eyes of the students who were all staring at him on his way back.

He entered his room and placed them on a table, bringing a chair over to seat himself.

As he sat down and was about to eat, the door to his room got busted in. The hunter turned to see what was happening, jumping out of the chair and positioning himself as if it was a threat.

"HELLOoooo... NEW STUDENT!" yelled a blond woman who seemed to be the culprit of Hunter's almost broken door.

"I can't believe that you would just kicked down the door like that." said the white-haired girl.

"Indeed." said the black-haired one with a black bow.

"Yang!" said the tiny one with the red highlight disappointed.

Gustav relaxed himself and sat down. It was a couple of children. The same children who he met in the Emerald Forest.

"Oh, don't worry, the door's fine." explained Yang with a wave of her hand. And with that, the door then suddenly went over and fell.

The other three members shook their heads while the Yellow-hair girl rubbed the back of her head in apologetic manner.

Sighing, "It's no matter." said Gustav to the four girls, "I'll fix it later."

As soon as he finished talking, the four girls' stomach started to grumble.

"I knew we shouldn't have spent the whole day cleaning."

"Dinner's probably over."

"Man, that's just terrible "

"Ohhhh…"

The four girls looked down, dejected. They were holding in their stomach in hunger.

Sighing again, Gustav gestured to the plates of food and asked "Would you four like to have something eat?"

Moments later…

 **RWBY's POV**

*munch* *munch* "Man, these are really good." said Yang as she chowed down on the food.

"Yea" *munch* said Ruby also eating at a fast pace, "Tastes like mom's"

"Oh please, it's-" *gulp* "not that good" said Weiss also eating at a fast pace.

*munch* *munch* Blake was just eating without saying anything.

Sighing, the Hunter in front of them was crossing his arms leaning on the wall. There goes his snack. The group before, was simply choking down the food he originally made for himself. Look he'll have to use the syringe again.

After finishing off the plate, the team were rubbing their stomachs in satisfaction after their satisfying dinner.

"There goes my dinner." joked the Hunter with a fake sad voice. Hearing him, the four started to feel guilty until Hunter started to chuckle.

The Hunter said with a grin "Don't worry, I was just kidding."

Learning that he was joking, Team RWBY started to relax a little bit though a little guilty.

"So can I ask what business you came here for?" asked Gustav.

"Oh yea," said Ruby, "We came here to thank you for the help you gave us in Emerald Forest."

"We also heard that you moved in her recently." explained Yang, "Though what's with you occupying a professor's dorm? The rooms were full?"

"It's nothing special." explained Gustav, "It seems that the 'headmaster' of this workshop had appointed me as one of the professors here."

Hearing that, the four girls leaned forward in surprised.

"A position of professor, here in Beacon's Academy!" exclaimed Weiss in a shocked manner, "That's impossible."

Gustav laughed. "Young child, although I have become a professor, I am still student here in this workshop." He explained.

"Young child? Aren't you the same age as us?" asked Weiss with a questioning look. Clearly the man before them, looked like he was no older than them.

Gustav laughed at the question. "Physically, I am" he replied laughing softly, "However mentally, that's another story."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Weiss in a fit.

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand." Gustav chuckled, "Let's just say that I have seen things more horrifying than you can ever imagine."

After he finished chuckling to himself, Gustav realized that he didn't know the names of the four maidens in his room. Gustav asked "Young maidens, could I ask what are your names?"

Realizing as well, "I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY." said Ruby, "And that's Yang, Blake and Weiss." pointing at the respective owners of those names.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Humph"

"My my, an interesting team you have, Ruby." said Gustav.

"Of course, did you know that Weiss is heiress to Schnee Dust company?"

With that statement, Weiss held her head up high with a proud smile on her face.

"I see, please forgive my disrespectful manner, young heiress." apologized Gustav with a bow.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss said as she let her hair flow.

"Gustav, you don't really have to do that you know?" Yang explained, "Almost everyone knows that she is the heiress.

"Actually I did not." explained Gustav reverting back to his posture, "To tell you the truth, I didn't even know about the company until now. In fact, just recently I have understood what this substance 'dust' was."

The four ladies were surprised. The Schnee Dust company. One of the world's greatest suppliers of Dust. Almost every person who is a dust user, which is considered the majority of the world, knows the company,

"Unbelievable! How can you not know about dust, the source of energy that powers everything even Beacon Academy." Weiss explained as she shoved her face in Gustav's, "Just where did you come from?."

Laughing awkwardly and backing away, Gustav explained "Um, in my village, we don't use dust."

"What kind of primitive village do you live in?" asked Weiss with her hands on her hips.

"Weiss…" complained Ruby. This conversation was getting pretty ugly.

"Don't worry," Gustav said to Ruby before returning back to Weiss.

"In our land, we prefer to use another resource." lied Gustav for he knew that there was no such thing in Yharnam as well as in his original homeland.

"Oh yea, then what is this 'alternative'?" asked Weiss with a questioning voice.

"I prefer not to answer." replied Gustav. He didn't want to use the alternative word that came to his mind: blood.

"Aha, you're lying." Weiss shouted as she pointed at Gustav who was raising his hands acting like he surrender, in return to Weiss's action.

"I apologize, but I really can't tell you this alternative." Gustav explained.

Weiss eyes stared menacingly at Gustav, who was, in order to starve off the glaring eyes, turned away with sweat going down his face.

"Hey, quit it Weiss, you're making him nervous." said Ruby, "At least be thankful that he let us ate his dinner."

Persuaded by Ruby, Weiss made an scepticism look at Gustav before sitting down. Trying to lighten up the conversation, Yang asked "So… Gustav, where are you from?"

"I'm from Yharnam." replied Gustav bluntly.

The girls looked at each other, seeing if any one of them knew about the town he was talking about. Gustav chuckled and said "Don't worry, it is a place where none of you heard of. Fortunately it's best to keep it that way,"

"Why would you say that? Isn't that your home?" asked Ruby.

"I was actually a visitor looking for something. Let's say that town was infected with a disease that killed everyone there." Gustav explained. That sentence had made the four girls backed away, worrying that they might catch disease.

"Don't worry, I don't have it on me." Gustav assured the girls, "The disease was could only spread through bodily fluids.". However they slowly went back to their original positions, though with caution.

There was an awkward silence in the air for that moment. Fortunately Yang started to speak.

"Sooooo, where you have been all this time if you weren't over there." asked Yang with a tilted head.

"I actu-..." Gustav stopped as a huge sting of pain went through his mind. He began to sweat and placed his hand onto his side of his head.

"Hey new guy, are you ok?" asked Yang seeing little drips of sweat going down the side of his head..

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied as he went up to them and started to push them out of his room.

"Hey, what are yo-" complained Weiss as she tried to resist the force that Gustav was pushing them out to the exit.

"Please it's getting late. I need to get some sleep." answered Gustav as he pushed them out. As all four of Team RWBY were outside, he quickly slammed the door on them and fell to the ground, shutting his ears with his hands. The headache was painful but he was more worried about something else. Him.

From the excruciating pain from his mind came a voice. A voice that he didn't want to hear.

 _ **~HeEYyYyY! mISs mE?!**_

"... Shit, not you again…" replied Gustav in fear, trying to keep calm. It was what he actually feared what would happen. It looks like 'he' had finally managed to catch up to him.

 **So the thing I wanted to establish my character is that he has a split personality, in order words, he has two people inside his mind. You can guess what kind of person that personality is. With that over, I have not really thought about removing the Hiatus because one, I don't really have the time, two, loss of interest, and three, more interested in a new crossover with the manga I mentioned in the previous chapter. I'm really sorry but I only typed this due to prior interest in Bloodborne and potential it had with RWBY but with more things in the RWBY series like the four maidens, I don't really see how this all fits together. I prefer a crossover between RWBY and the chinese manga because of the compatibility between them (Faunus, Aura, and Four Maidens?!, hell yea I can write a story with this). I might write some more but probably in the distant future. Peace.**


End file.
